


They're Baaaa-aaaacccckkkk

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Josie is a good bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker loves his dad, Peter speaks Russian kinda, Protective Peter Parker, The Rogues aren't that bad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: The Rogues are moving back into the tower and Peter is not happy.





	They're Baaaa-aaaacccckkkk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't posted in a few weeks, I've been crazy busy. This fic also took me longer to write than I anticipated. I saw Captain Marvel yesterday and it was so good!
> 
> This fic takes place before a lot of the other stories in this series. Enjoy!

It started on one fateful Tuesday night. Peter had gone over to the tower for dinner and when he entered through the window, Tony was on the phone. Now, Peter wasn’t usually one to eavesdrop, but Tony sounded upset! Peter crept on the wall and listened in.

 

“Ross, I have already told you…” 

 

Peter gulped. Senator Ross was the worst. What the hell did he want this time? 

 

“You know what? Fine! Jesus, if you won't take fucking no for an answer, then fine!” Tony yelled into the phone. “I have done everything they have asked for. Food, shelter, clothes, and more, at this rate, they have more shit than the fucking Queen of England! All I asked is that they stay out of my tower! Apparently, it’s too much to ask!”

 

Tony paced back and force in the living room. His hand clenched around the phone and it looked like he was going crush it at any given moment.  “No, Ross, you don’t understand. I have… I have other responsibilities now that are frankly more important than the Avengers.”

 

Tony paused and listened to the response of the other man. He sighed at the response he got and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. 

 

“What day?”

 

Another growl came from Tony’s throat. “So soon? I thought you would give me at least a three weeks notice!”

 

“Yes, the tower will be ready for the Avengers by next Friday.”   
  


Peter gaped like a fish. There was no way. Tony was just starting to get better! He couldn’t have them come in and ruin their family. They already did it once to Tony, who says they wouldn’t do it again? Peter felt his eyes burn at the thought.

 

“Okay, Ross. Great chat, bye.” Tony hung up the phone and wiped a hand over his face. Peter dropped to the floor behind him, and Tony jumped back. He put a hand over his heart dramatically. “Jesus, kid. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?” He scolded playfully. “I’m already getting gray hair because of you!”

 

Peter sniffed and took off his mask. He titled his head up and met Tony’s eyes. Peter’s eyes were red-rimmed and he looked extremely upset. Tony froze at the sight of his face and mentally cursed himself for not being more careful about where he talked about important and upsetting matters. 

 

"Peter, how much of that conversation did you here?” Tony asked gently. Not only did Peter look sad, but he looked angry. He planted his feet into the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“They are not living here, Tony,” he said defiantly. Tony reached for Peter’s shoulder, but Peter flinched away. 

 

“Peter, we don’t have a choice,” Tony whispered sadly, but Peter held his defiant stance. Peter looked at Tony and Tony winced when a tear rolled down Peter’s cheek. 

 

“I'm sorry, Pete,” Tony said as he reached for Peter again. This time, Peter didn’t resist the comfort of his father figure.

 

“I will reprogram FRIDAY. I will find a way to keep them out. I won’t let them win.” Peter muttered angrily. Tony chuckled slightly and shook his head. “Peter, you can’t lock them out, they would end up breaking my property again anyways."

 

He said it as a joke, but it made Peter’s frown deepen. His lower lip trembled and he turned his head away from Tony. “I don't, want them here, Mr. Stark,” Peter's voice cracked slightly and a quiet sob escaped his lips. Tony’s face quickly fell as he pulled his child into his arms. Harsh sobs racked Peter’s body. “Please, don’t let them come back,” He cried into Tony’s chest.

 

“Oh, Mimmo. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Tony reassured him. 

 

“No! It won’t! They ruin everything! They’re gonna hurt you again!” He wailed hysterically. All of his previous composure seemed to disappear as he became more desperate. Tony felt Peter shaking like a leaf against his chest and decided to lead them both to the couch. Peter practically fell on top of Tony as they sat. Tony gave Peter a minute to collect himself before pushing him to arm's length. He stroked Peter’s cheek in a soft manner that only a father could possess towards his child. Peter leaned into the touch and Tony smiled gently at his surrogate son.  “Peter, I promise, nothing will happen to us,” Tony said seriously.

 

“Dad, please,” Peter mumbled quietly as a last attempt to keep his family safe from the evil people who had broken it before. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. Peter only pulled the dad card when he was really afraid or when he really wanted something. In this case, it was both.  “Peter, nothing can tear us apart. Pep and I will always be here for you. Don’t let anything convince you otherwise, okay?"  Peter nodded hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony smiled at the boy and returned the hug.

 

“How about we watch a movie? I don’t think either of us will be sleeping anytime soon.” Tony suggested and Peter nodded. Tony turned on one of the Star Wars movies, and Peter leaned against Tony’s shoulder, clutching his shirt tightly. Tony didn’t comment on it, but wrapped an arm around his kid and pulled him closer. He pressed a light kiss against Peter’s forehead as a silent reassurance and they sat in the comfort and peace of each other's presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Peter, you are not missing school,” Tony said sternly. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the boy a strict look that he knew Peter couldn’t argue with. Peter pouted his lips before banging his head against the table. He didn’t pick it back and Tony didn’t say anything. Today was going to be a hard day, for both of them. It was Friday. The Rogues were finally moving back into the tower. Everything was set up: their rooms, their access cards, the training gyms, and more. 

 

Peter was having a hard time leaving Tony alone for the last few days. He was constantly by his side whether it be helping him, keeping him company, or just following him from a safe distance (which made all the lab directors laugh). Tony eventually did have to sit down with Peter and tell him that he could not protect him all the time. Peter had to let Tony live his life, and Peter had to live his own life. Peter hesitantly agreed, but still demanded to be there when the Avengers got there. Because it was a school day, and heavens know Peter missed a lot of school, Tony refused. Peter was not happy about that decision, at all. He fought Tony tooth and nail, but Tony won the long argument.

 

“Alright, Peter. It’s time to go to school; Happy is waiting for you in the garage.” Tony said as he walked over to the boy, who was slouched over the table, and Tony rested a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked up at him with unhappy eyes and stood. He looked at Tony and then at the elevator, and then back at Tony. Peter let out a quiet sigh and dropped his head as if he had accepted that he would not get his way this time.

 

“Just… just promise you’ll call me if anything goes wrong, okay Dad?” Peter said softly. Tony smiled at the boy and reassured him that he would, and then sent him towards the elevator. Tony’s smiled vanished as soon as the elevator closed behind his son figure. He let out a shaky breath and retreated to his lab. At least he could be a little productive in the short time of peace he had left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Peter, what’s wrong? You’ve had that mopey look on your face all day.” Ned asked with a slight tone of desperation. His best friend had been relatively silent the entire morning and it was driving Ned insane with worry. Peter huffed slightly and shifted his eyes over to his friend. “The Rogues are moving back in today and Tony is all alone."

 

Ned winced sympathetically for his friend. Peter has been in a nonstop state of protectiveness and stress or his father figure since the news of their move in had surfaced. He tried to give a smile, but Ned felt as if the smile was misplaced. Suddenly, Ned had an idea and beamed as he shook Peter’s shoulder slightly.

 

“Peter, why don’t you called him? I’m sure you both need that right now.” Ned exclaimed. Peter felt his lips roll up and he nodded. “Yeah, maybe it would be.” Peter pulled out his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. Peter didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he held his breath as the phone rang.

 

“Hey, Petey. You okay?” Tony said, sounding perky, but Peter could tell that he was hiding the tiredness.

 

“Yea, I’m good. How are you? Are they at the tower? Do you-” 

 

“Peter,” Tony cut off the rambling. “I am… fine. And yes, they arrived an hour ago. They are all just little rays of sunshine.” Tony chuckled slightly but Peter could tell that he was nervous.

 

“Do you need me to come over?” Peter asked seriously.

 

“Peter, no. I’m okay. I’m handling it. I will see you after school okay? And if you ditch, no LD for a month.” Tony said in his best “I’m your father and I know what’s best for you” voice. Peter groaned but agreed and hung up the phone. He slumped back against the table and Ned grimaced. “Didn’t go well?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“Well, just a few more hours and then you’re home free,” Ned said, trying to cheer up his friend. Peter nodded and sat up. “You’re right, Ned. Just a few more hours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sir, the Rogues have just arrived in the parking lot. Should I send them up?” FRIDAY asked. Tony froze and dropped what he was working on. They were here. In the tower. And he was all alone. No Peter. No Rhodey. No help. God, why did he send Peter to school? 

 

“Sir?” FRIDAY asked again. Tony shook his head and stood from his workstation. “Yea FRIDAY, send them up. And make sure no one sees them. My LDs would kill them on the spot.”

 

He grabbed the walkie-talkie sitting on his desk and grabbed it.  “Hey is Josie on walkie? Please switch to channel 4.” He waited a moment before hearing a response. 

 

“Hey, Tony! What’s going on?” She asked in a happy voice. 

 

“Hey, Josie. Peter will be coming over today and I need you to keep him occupied for a few hours.” 

 

“Sure, thing! I’m sure everyone will be delighted to have him on the floors during a school week. But, can I ask why?” She asked. Tony ran a hand through his hair and frowned. 

 

“Um. It’s, um, confidential?” He tried. He could almost hear her eyebrow raise over the channel.

 

“Uh-huh. I’ll do what I can.” She said firmly. “If you need anything for whatever reason, don’t hesitate to walkie me okay?”

 

He smiled at the protectiveness of the girl. “I will.”

 

Maybe he wasn’t alone.

 

Tony walked out of the comfort of his lab and into his living room, where the Rogues awaited him. Tony tried to prepare himself, he really did, but nothing could prepare him for being face to face with the man that almost killed him. He stepped into the living room and gulped deeply.

 

“Rogers.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

“Tony.”

 

Silence. Tony could feel the sweat running down his temple. He stared at the people he once considered family. There they were, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and Bucky. Natasha took a step forward and smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you, Tony.” She said as she went to give him a hug. He flinched slightly and she stopped. She settled instead for a touch on the shoulder.

 

“Nice to see you too, Tash.” He spoke hesitantly. He looked at them and studied their faces. Natasha looked worried and was sharing glances with Sam. Meanwhile, Wanda was shielded slightly behind Steve and was looking everywhere but at Tony. Bucky didn’t know how to act. His face showed regret and suffering. He looked like he wanted to apologize but was stopped by the awkwardness of the situation at hand. And Steve… Steve was staring at Tony, dead in the eyes. Tony wanted to look away from the eyes, but they showed a softness and kindness, instead of cold and harsh like the last time the two saw each other. Tony cleared his throat and gestured to the room. 

 

“Okay, let’s start the tour. This is the communal living room. There is the kitchen. And this is a hallway that none of you are permitted down!” He said in a fake cheery voice. “But seriously, if I see any of you in this hallway, you will be forced to move out permanently.”

 

“Of course, Tony. We respect your personal space,” Steve said with a slight nod of his head. Tony looked at the others and was glad to see them listening to him as well. He let out an easy breath. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. Or maybe not. Tony directed the group towards the elevator but stopped suddenly when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the caller ID. It was from Peter. Tony was conflicted on whether he should answer, he was happy the boy was checking in on him, but also did not want Peter to worry. Then again, if Tony didn’t answer, Peter would problem ditch school and high-tail it to the tower to make sure Tony was okay.

 

“Um, give me a sec, I have to answer this,” He explained to the Rogues before answering the phone.

 

“Hey, Petey. You okay?” Tony said in his best “happy” voice, as Peter called it. Unfortunately, Peter could always tell when he was faking it.

 

“Yea, I’m good. How are you? Are they at the tower? Do you-” 

 

“Peter,” Tony cut off the rambling before Peter threw himself a fit of anxiety. “I am… fine. And yes, they arrived an hour ago. They are all just little rays of sunshine.” Tony chuckled slightly but Peter could tell that he was nervous.

 

“Do you need me to come over?” Peter asked seriously.

 

“Peter, no. I’m okay. I’m handling it. I will see you after school okay? And if you ditch, no LD for a month.” Tony said and looked over to the Rogues, who were looking at him suspiciously. 

 

“... Fine. I will see you soon.” Peter snapped and hung up the phone. Tony winced and put his phone away. He looked to the Rogues. 

 

“Who was that, Tony?” Steve asked cautiously. Tony waved his hand in response and kept walking towards the elevator. 

 

“That was Peter. Don’t worry, you’ll be meeting him at some point tonight. I wouldn’t get too close though, he bits,” Tony joked. The Rogues did not look amused, however, and Wanda even crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

 

The Rogues stepped into the elevator and looked at Tony expectantly. Tony looked back, seemed to realize something, and then let out an airless laugh.  “Oh, that’s cute. Yea, I am not getting into an elevator with all of you. Half of you tried to kill me and the other half of you betrayed me. I’ll meet you down there.”

 

They all looked away from him, clearly ashamed, except for Natasha. She stepped out of the elevator and stood next to him.  “I’ll take the next one down with you,” She smiled sweetly at him. Tony only glared back at her and then gave her a curt nod before the elevator closed in front of them. Natasha observed him for a second and then gave him a short smile. 

 

“I would like to privately thank you for letting us live in your tower. I understand how hard it is for you to be around all of them, and me.” She started. Tony’s throat clamped up and he looked away from her. “Don't play with me, Natasha.” He growled half-heartedly. She only frowned and rested a hand on his cheek, ignoring the flinch that came with the motion. “Tony, I am not playing with you and I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me.”

 

Just like last time, Tony thought bitterly, but he gave a small nod and they entered the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter tapped his foot anxiously as he stared at the clock. Come on, come on, come on! Peter felt like time had slowed. Just three more minutes. You can do it, Parker! Ugh, it was taking so long. What time did the bell ring again? Oh right, in about 2 minutes and 31 seconds. Not like he was counting the seconds or anything… 

 

Just 1 more minute until he would be on his way to see his mentor. 

 

30 seconds.

 

15 seconds.

 

The bell rang and Peter sprinted to were Happy was waiting for him. Peter jumped into the car and slammed the door behind him.  “Hey, Happy! How was your day? How long is it going to take to get to the tower? Is Mr. Stark okay? Will we be there soon? Did I remember to tell Aunt May this morning? Maybe I should text her. Did-”

 

Peter’s nervous rambling went on for the entire car ride, much to Happy’s enjoyment. Usually, he would just tell the kid to shut it, but everyone knew that things at the tower were going to be… tense from now on and Happy hoped Peter could get out all the “rambles” before he met the rogues.

 

“Kid, we’re here.” Happy said, finally interrupting Peter. Peter’s eyes shot up and he left the car with a quick thank you. Happy sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. God help them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter ran (which he had been doing a lot that day) out of the garage and demanded (politely of course) that FRIDAY take him up to the common space floor. He was about 20 floors away when suddenly the elevator stopped.

 

“FRIDAY, what’s going on?” He asked impatiently. 

 

“My apologies, Peter. It seems that Ms. Presington requires your presence.” FRIDAY responded. Peter cursed under his breath and walked onto the floor in search of his friend/sister figure. He found her leaned over a scientist and explaining something about water potential. He striding towards her and tapped her shoulder angrily. 

 

“What do you need, Josie?” Peter said not so kindly. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me, Parker. What’s with the attitude?”

 

He glared at her and she met the challenge without a fail. He quickly backed down and glared to the side instead.  “What do you need help with, Josie?” He asked and started walking to put his bag down. She frowned when he avoided her question and she quickened her pace to keep up with him. 

 

“I need your help because I don’t understand what’s been going on with you for the last two weeks!” She yelled. “You’ve been super protective around Tony, jumpier than usual, and a pain in everyone’s asses! So, you are going to tell me what is going on right now or so help me, Peter, I will get the hackers to decline your ID for weeks!”

 

Her threat caused him to coward away and wince slightly. He looked at her determined face and then hesitantly nodded. They found a spare room and he told her how two weeks ago he found out the rogues were moving back, how they barely had any time to prepare, how Peter could see Tony’s anxiety in the way he talked, walked, and moved, and how Tony wouldn’t allow Peter to be with him when they arrived.  “I’m just so frustrated,” Peter hissed. He leaned against Josie and sighed. “I wish none of this ever happened to Tony. He is a good person and doesn’t deserve all the shit they put him through.”

 

“See, Peter, that’s where you’re wrong,” She remarked with a smile. Peter’s head shot up and he gave her a confused look. 

 

“Out of all the shit that Tony has been through with the Rogues, he does deserve one thing that he wouldn’t trade for the world, you.” She explained. “You and Tony formed an unbreakable bond and will always there for each other, no matter what. Tony wouldn't trade you for anything. And I know you are thinking that they will replace you, or cut you out of Tony’s life, but they can’t. Tony loves you, Peter. Not them. Don’t forget that.”

 

Peter looked at her in slight awe and then gave a watery smile as a tear slipped down his cheek. He flung his arms around her and she returned the hug. 

 

“Now,” She said after a few minutes. “You better get up there and kick some Rogue ass.”

 

He giggled and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Peter stepped out of the elevator and immediately began looked for his father figure.  “Hey, Tony! I’m home!” Peter called out. He walked to the kitchen to look for Tony, who was usually making them a snack around this time. Instead, he was greeted with the shocked faces of the Rogues. Peter’s face hardened as he looked at them. 

 

“Who are you? How did you get up here?” Steve asked as he set his mug down on the counter. Peter straightened up and gave Steve his best glare. The nerve Steve had to act as if this was his home and as if Peter was intruding on his life! 

 

“I’m-”

 

“Peter! Hey kiddo, didn’t Josie want your help with something?” Tony said, slightly out of breath. It looked like he had run from the lab to the kitchen, which he probably did to prevent the death of the Rogues. Peter’s face morphed into a slightly relaxed state when his mentor entered the room. The Rogues were looking at the two in complete confusion, but Steve seemed to realize that Tony actually knew the kid, and he backed off slightly.

 

“Um, yea, Josie-” Peter started but then stopped abruptly. He spun to his mentor, completely ignoring the invaders of his home. “Wait! How do you know? Did you tell Josie to distract me?” 

 

Tony grabbed Peter’s neck and directed him away from the curious eyes that caused the conflict. Once they were in the sanctuary of the lab, Peter continued his angry rant and Tony listened patiently. 

 

“Peter, they live here now,” Tony reminded him somewhat forcefully. “No matter how much we don’t like it.”

 

Peter clenched his fists at the statement. 

 

“I did not want them to feel threatened by you because we both know that you would tear them apart if given the opportunity,” Tony said in an accusing voice. Peter felt his cheeks heat up at the statement but gave no comment. 

 

“And, I know that the more mentally overwhelmed you get, the more likely you are to have a sensory overload. I don’t think you want to deal with that tonight.”

 

Peter nodded slowly. Everything had seemed a little louder in the last hour.

 

“So, why do we just stay down here and work on some stuff, okay?” Tony suggested. “We can go back up for dinner.”

 

Peter gave his mentor a small smile and gave Tony a hug. They both relaxed into the hug and stayed in the embrace for minutes. Neither of them wanted it to end. They didn’t want to face the horrors of what now lived a few floors below them. Slowly, they released each other and went to their respective workbenches. 

 

They worked in a comfortable silence for hours. They only conversed if one of them wanted the other’s opinion or needed help. Peter wished it could stay that way forever. 

 

“Boss, it is time for dinner. The Rogues and Ms. Potts are awaiting you and Peter in the dining room.” FRIDAY echoed through the room. Peter tensed and spun to face Tony.

 

“Do we have to?” Peter whined. Tony stood and extended a hand to Peter.

 

“Unfortunately, yes. We can’t leave Pepper to the wolves, can we?”

 

Peter shook his head and faked a bow. “I will protect her from the evil that resides in Capsicle and the others.”

 

They both laughed, but there was a truth to the statement. They headed to the dining room and saw everyone seated at the table, waiting for them. Pepper smiled at them and they smiled back. 

 

“Peter, it is so lovely to have you over tonight!” Pepper said as Peter sat in between her and Tony.

 

“Always happy to see you, Mom.” Peter grinned at her. Calling Pepper “mom” came easier to Peter than calling Tony “dad”, for some reason. The Rogues again looked at Peter in shock and confusion.

 

“Jeez, do you guys have any other facial expressions?” Peter murmured as he took a bite of food. Tony snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough; Pepper elbowed Peter lightly but couldn’t suppress the smile on her face. 

 

“So, uh, Peter. Tell us a little about yourself,” Natasha inquired. Peter looked to Tony and Tony nodded his head slightly in approval. 

 

“Well, I go to school. I don’t live in the tower. And um, I LD on lower levels.” Peter said vaguely. Natasha actually smiled at the lack of a real response. 

 

“I like you, good at keeping your secrets. Maybe we’ll be friends, Peter.” Natasha said with a nod of respect. “Знаешь русский?”

 

Peter shrugged. “немного.”

 

Her grin widened and everyone else at the table looked terrified at the prospect of these two becoming close. 

 

“Oh no. To any god above, please help me.” Tony cried out making the entire table laugh. Peter found himself laughing as well. The meal carried on in a comfortable conversation with involvement from all parties. Peter hated to admit it, but the rogues seemed like they genuinely wanted to do better. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Знаешь русский?- Do you speak any Russian?  
> немного.- A little.  
> Mimmo- Italian nickname for child/baby
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
